The new cultivar ‘Gedi Three Pora’ is a product of an induced mutation of the parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘Gedi Two Pad’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,501) using gamma ray treatment at a dose of 20 Gy. The new cultivar ‘Gedi Three Pora’was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September 2001 in Oostniewkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Gedi Three Pora’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.